


money

by evak1isak



Series: boy in jeans [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smoking, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak and Even meet regularly in order to have sex in exchange for money. Sometimes, Even forgets that little detail.---Part of the series "boy in jeans", based on Ryan Beatty's album "Boy in jeans".





	money

**The second part for this story can be found here:[speed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418242)**

 

When you've got friends

And you got that money

Honey, they're your friends until the money spent

Pay that bill

Trigger pulled too fast

Now you're driving home and you are all alone

 

Call me good, call me bad

Don't care what you say just call me bad

Money comes and people go

But I won't live forever

Call me good, call me bad

Don't care what you say just call me bad

People talk and walk away

But I won't live forever

 

When you've got friends

And you got that money (and you got that money)

Honey, they're your friends until the money spent

Pay that bill (pay that bill)

Trigger pulled too fast

Now you're driving home and you are all alone

 

I can't pay your rent today

I can't even pay attention

Been living no home for way too long

My job is driving me

I call my friends today (Hi)

I call my friends tomorrow (Bye)

I call but they're not enough

What the fuck?

Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me

What did I do wrong?

Someone else to fill my shoes

Who else are they counting on?

Did they find a place without me?

It can't be the same without me, without me

Without my money money money money money!

 

[Money - Ryan Beatty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jh6xkZKpt1I)

  


He kissed him against the wall of his bedroom. They always started that way, and then Even would take his shirt off, kissing the perky nipples. And Isak would moan his name and try to get Even shirtless too.

 

As usual, they would fuck. It was great. It always was. Ever since they had met that day at that den of a pub, they had been meeting every week. Twice, at least.

 

That depended on how much money Even had on his bank account that week, whether he had to pay rent or if he had done something special, like eating out.

 

Isak had told him that he wasn’t cheap, and Even just nodded and took him home from the pub. Sometimes Isak would stay, and they would have breakfast together before the younger boy, who normally came to Even’s with his car, drove home alone.

 

“Fuck, Even…” Isak hissed and buried his hand in Even’s strands of hair. He couldn’t stop whimpering, and Even didn’t blame him, considering that he was adding a second finger inside Isak’s ass.

 

He knew he wasn’t the only one Isak was having sex with. But he didn’t care. After all, this was just sex. Even knew that he’d get into trouble if he got caught*. But it was an easy way to have sex, and he knew that Isak was paying his rent with the money he got. They’d talked about it when they cuddled after fucking, or while they prepared breakfast together.

 

They didn’t know that much about each other's lives. It wasn’t necessary, either. Even knew that Isak lived with two flatmates and was currently in his last year of uni. Isak knew that Even had been single for a while and that he worked at a filming company.

 

“Please, fuck me,” Isak said in a ragged voice against the sweaty skin of Even’s neck, who was now kissing Isak’s temple as a third finger entered him.

 

Even removed his fingers and rolled a condom on his dick, which he coated in lube. He positioned himself, his elbows next to Isak’s shoulders, and slowly entered him.

 

During their first meetings, Even didn’t know if Isak was pretending, but once they got more confidence he asked, and Isak said that no, if he was there it was because he enjoyed it.

 

But Even knew that the main reason why Isak always came when he texted him was because of the money.

 

He had also come with him to Tromsø for a week, to a family gathering. And he pretended to be the good boyfriend and all of that. He was, of course, getting paid. The money he made that week abled him to pay the rent for next month.

 

“Faster, please.” Isak was whimpering and had surrounded Even’s waist with his legs, arching his neck. So Even took the chance to kiss him there. He wasn’t allowed to leave hickeys on visible parts of Isak’s body, so that’s why he only left them in the soft inner skin of Isak’s thighs, usually right before he rimmed him.

Even loved how Isak looked when he hit his prostate. He’d normally bite his lips and his eyes would be buried inside his skull. Also, during sex his chest and neck would redden and, if he were lucky, he’d start whispering obscenities and Even’s name between his moans.

 

When he was about to cum, he’d flex his toes and drag his nails across Even’s back. He once tried to jack himself off, but Even had told him that he was the one to make sure that they’d both cum at the same time.

 

Sometimes, Even would forget that they’re not fuckbuddies nor boyfriends, and Isak would tell him so when they were cuddled after sex, when Even would pepper his cheeks with kisses. And Even would reply against his neck that yes, he remembered. This was only sex.

 

He finally came inside of him, and Isak spurted all over his chest, his legs trembling. His dick twitched, and then Even  let his body fall on Isak’s and pulled out. He threw the condom on the floor.

 

“That was…” He began, his chest heaving. “Amazing.” He kissed Isak on his lips.

 

“You’re always great,” Isak replied. He moved Even a bit and sood up. He already knew where the kitchen paper was. Once Isak had left to the kitchen, Even took the chance and took some bills from his wallet, which he had left on the nightstand. As he usually did.

 

Isak came back after a few minutes, clean but still naked. He was quite a sight.

 

“Are you staying?” Even asked before taking a drag off his joint.

 

He got the answer when he saw Isak looking for his underwear and jeans.

 

“A friend is waiting for me,” Isak said. Right. Even knew what that meant. There was another Even, somewhere in Oslo, who was also paying.

 

“I see.”

 

Isak took the money and put it in his pocket. “See you next week?” He asked to a very naked Even.

 

“I guess. Although… just as friends? Or friends who fuck?”

 

Isak gave him a smile. “We… we’re not friends. We just fuck.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then, until next week.” He stood by the bedroom door, and stopped in his tracks before leaving. “Even?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You know the price.”

 

Right. He wouldn’t meet next week for free.

 

I can't pay your rent today

I can't even pay attention

Been living no home for way too long

My job is driving me

I call my friends today (Hi)

I call my friends tomorrow (Bye)

I call but they're not enough

What the fuck?

Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me

What did I do wrong?

Someone else to fill my shoes

Who else are they counting on?

Did they find a place without me?

It can't be the same without me, without me

Without my money money money money money!

 

Even’s bank account was struggling. And it was all because of Isak. At first, he was paying because he wanted to fuck him. Now, he was paying him because he knew that that way he’d keep him close.

 

Yet he didn’t want to pay to be near Isak.

 

That next week, he paid again, but confessed that he actually wanted Isak to spend time with him without money between them. Maybe not as a couple; after all, they barely knew each other.

 

Even had met the most human part of Isak when they were at Tromsø, when they had to pretend to be together, and Isak would laugh at his jokes, or play with him and his little cousins. He wasn’t the same Isak that came over every week, and there was something about the boy that enchanted him. He wanted to get to know him better.

 

Few weeks after his confession had passed and Isak didn’t reply his texts or calls. Had he found someone else? Another regular guy who would meet up with him every week? Isak had told him that he was the only one he met up with regularly, but perhaps his absence was due to having found someone else who didn’t develop feelings for him and actually wanted to pay.

 

He finally gave up. The boy didn’t want to see him, that was clear. Perhaps he had even blocked his phone number, he didn’t know.

 

He didn’t see him since that day. He even went to the pub where they met, but Isak wasn’t there. Isak had probably left for good.

 

Isak was only there for the money.

 

It’s something Even shouldn’t have forgotten.

 

Do I make you happy?

Do I make you happy?

Money money money money money!

Does my money make you happy?

Do I? Do I make you feel?

Money money money money money!

**Author's Note:**

> *In Norway, it is legal to sell sex, but not to buy it.


End file.
